Sleeping Beauty
by Acain Keyrose
Summary: Nami is left with the task to wake up Zoro.


**AN** : Another random one-shot, though this is my first one starring my favorite couple in _One Piece_! Yay, _One Piece_! It's awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please feel free to drop a comment!

Review!

 **Sleeping Beauty**

Inspired By Eichiro Oda's _One Piece_

On the deck of the Thousand Sunny only one person stood in the darkening evening light. It was the navigator of the StrawHat Pirates and she was currently faced with an unforeseen problem… and that problem lay passed out against the deck railing just in front of her, snoring and content.

She had to wake up Zoro.

Normally this wasn't a hard thing to do, others in the crew having only poked at him in the past and being successful. But not this time. For a reason Nami couldn't comprehend Zoro was unusually exhausted (Which was saying a lot, considering how much he already slept) and quite simply wouldn't wake up. She had spent multiple minutes prodding him, talking at him, and even shouting but she still got no reply.

It just didn't make sense.

What could have possibly made him so… dead to the world?

With a sigh she pushed past the question and instead tried to think of a solution. She could hit him… but that would only make him beyond irritated when he did finally wake up, and for all she knew he might "accidentally" take off one of her hands in his angry, half-asleep state. It hadn't happened yet, but there was a first for everything. She continued like that for a few more minutes, thinking of ideas only to toss them away just as quickly.

And then she got it.

It was corny and completely cliché, not to mention that it was a very gutsy move on her part, but it just might work. Maybe, just maybe, it was like a Sleeping Beauty situation? A kiss would wake him up? _Wait, wait, wait_ , Nami shook her head at the thought, _That only works with_ _ **true love's**_ _kiss. We're not in true love, or any type of love for that matter. Granted,_ she reluctantly acknowledged, _I've had a mild…_ _ **crush**_ _… on him for a while now, but it still wouldn't work._

 _But… what if it_ _ **did**_ _?_

That single question made her cheeks flush and her eyes squeeze shut. _Don't be stupid, Nami. That kind of thing only works in fairy tales. In the real world it would only get you in trouble for sexually harassing a crew mate. You don't want to be like_ _ **Sanji**_ _, do you?_

She cringed at the comparison, _Oh,_ _ **hell**_ _no._ _ **Anything**_ _but that._

And yet…

The older teen opened her eyes once more to stare down at the male. He was breathing steadily, leaning back against the ship's railing with one arm propped on a knee that jutted up- his other stretching out- while his other arm wrapped around his swords securely, keeping them partially held up by his shoulder. _I suppose that,_ she slowly thought, _if he does wake up, I could deny having ever kissed him and say that he was just dreaming. Maybe he'd be too embarrassed at the thought to ever bring it up again?_ _Yes, that's it_ , she thought determinedly, _That could work._

Oh so slowly with that idea in mind she crouched, edging forward on the balls of her feet until she had a hand placed on either side of him for balance and her face was only inches away from his. In a way, it spoke volumes of his trust in the crew that he was even relaxed enough to sleep when she was so obviously invading his personal space.

She swallowed roughly, chocolate eyes partially closing as she leaned closer, lips not even an inch away. With a calming breath she sealed her eyes shut completely and closed the distance, her mouth meeting his in a hesitant embrace. Feeling no immediate response Nami cautiously pressed harder, shifting her lips slightly in what she discovered to be a pleasing friction. Suddenly feeling very anxious by what she was doing she pulled her mouth from Zoro's, eyes slowly opening to see if there was any change in the swordsman.

Nothing.

He still remained in the same position, eyes closed as he breathed softly in the fading afternoon light. Several moments passed, Nami's face growing a deeper shade of scarlet with each passing second. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Urgh, dammit Zoro!" The navigator snapped, torn between being mortified by what she had just done and what she had hoped would happen from it as she used her last desperate resort to wake up her crew mate, "Booze! We've got _booze_!"

He snorted awake and blinked blearily up at her, "Wah? What about booze?" With a low growl she brought her fist down onto his fuzzy green head, earning a pained yelp and a cuss, "Ow! What the hell was that for, Nami?!"

The orange-haired woman seethed, "Seven thousand beli has just been added to your debt!"

"What? Why?!"

She spun on her heel and began to stomp away, "Don't talk to me!"

"Nami!" The swordsman stood and walked after the hastily retreating woman, "Hey!"

" _Eight_ thousand!"

He complained, "But what did I _do_?"

" _Nine_ thousand!"

"Nami-"

She interrupted without turning towards him, "Just go to dinner!"

As she stormed into the dining room and out of sight Zoro finally allowed himself to slow to a stop and breathe a sigh of relief, his hand moving to cover his mouth as his tanned face and neck turned a deep red. He had woken up when she had kissed him all right, but as far as he was concerned, _she_ didn't need to know that…

At least, not any time soon.


End file.
